Shiny & New: Waking Up In Vegas
by Xmastreelites
Summary: The details of Dean and Roman's excursion to Vegas. While Seth and Sheamus are cozy in Tampa, Roman reveals his own secrets to Dean. M/M, D/s, Graphic sex, Very graphic dialogue.


As they're plane landed in Las Vegas, Dean and Roman were already talking about hitting the Strip. Both were in the mood to gamble and to drink. They'd even started early by sipping drinks on the plane.

When the two arrived at Dean's condo, not very far from the Vegas Strip, they both showered and put on fresh clothes. They left the condo looking like the sexy bachelors that they were.

When they stepped from the taxi, they were already getting looks from interested females.

"Mm, they smell us," Dean hissed.

"You're an animal," Roman joked.

"I am an animal," Dean confirmed. "The most dangerous kind." He smoothed down the buttoned front of his crisp white shirt. "Let's roll."

He made his way towards the nearest casino and went straight for the craps table.

_After a couple of hours at the craps table and many, many Crown & Cokes ..._

Roman had control of the dice again. He and Dean had both netted several hundred dollars at the table.

"Shooter! Shooter! Shooter!" Dean yelled enthusiastically as Roman tossed the dice. He hit the NINE and the table cheered. Ambrose had back-betted the roll and came out with a hell of a win.

Sometimes the dirty-blond-haired, blue-eyed guy had a sixth-sense about things and he placed a minimum bet for Roman's next roll. "Eleven! Craps!" Called the stick man and Roman's turn as Shooter was over.

"Let's go cash out," Ambrose told Roman and the two made their way to the cashier. With a fistful of hundreds, they left the casino with several options. Dean looked to his friend. "Bar? Casino? Strip club?"

Roman made it clear that he wanted more alcohol and several minutes into the cab ride had demanded a stop at the liquor store.

As he and Dean shared a bottle of Jim Beam, Roman had suddenly announced that it was he who had assaulted Sheamus.

Within a few minutes of admitting his jealousy of the rough sex Seth was getting from Sheamus, he'd coaxed Dean on top of him and the two were making out - lying across the backseat of the cab, kissing one another hungrily.

Later, Dean would look back on the kisses as the only "gay" thing he'd really done. Apart from that, sex was sex. Ambrose operated a bit like an animal and getting off was a kill for him, a fucking thrill for him. Females; definitely wanted and preferred. A guy he could smack around a little bit and fuck into submission; that was good too.

Still he'd kissed his friend. It was the only act of emotional depth that night. Ambrose often skipped kissing his sex partners – sometimes, strippers or prostitutes. But if he felt a woman had class or he liked her, he enjoyed kissing them; seducing them. And here was Roman, a person of value to him. So he'd done what came naturally when he actually cared about his partner. And yes, it was pretty gay but Dean wasn't one to let a label bother him. And damn, the kisses had been scorching and very personal - tasting each other's tongues, lips brushing against lips, lusty moans. Roman was into it right away and by the time they exited the cab at Dean's place, Dean was sporting a solid, hard cock too.

Once in the bedroom of Dean's condo, they shed their clothes and climbed into bed. But they also slowed things down a bit and Roman went into more detail about his desires for a night of getting controlled by his friend.

"You don't have to do this," Roman said once they were in bed. He'd sobered up quite a bit since he'd come on so strong to Dean in the taxi. "It's just after hearing you tell Seth that you'd wanted to kinda play rough with him, it crossed my mind that maybe you'd play with me."

"I'm not really gay," Dean told his friend. He thought he saw a light dim in Roman's eyes. "But, yeah I did want to grant Seth's fantasy wish and have him do what I say. It's hot having so much power." He traced a finger down the Samoan's chest. "And I'm open to seeing how well you obey me." He gripped Roman's dark hair and pulled roughly back, forcing the big man to tilt his head back as well. "You want to obey my every word?"

"I think so," Roman whispered hoarsely. Dean smacked his face suddenly. "I mean yes," Reigns corrected.

Dean made a hissing noise through his teeth and got right in Roman's face. "You want to suck my cock when I want it? You want to have me fuck you hard?" Reigns was in shock by Ambrose's blunt, dirty proposal. He blushed deeply. "Scared of me, Roman?" Dean whispered in the quiet of the room.

"Kinda." Roman was being honest. He didn't fear Dean but this entire scenario was intimidating. "Yeah, a little," he added.

"Good," Dean growled and gripped the shiny dark hair with more force. Ambrose forced another gasp from Roman when he smacked his face harder. "I'm going to tear you up," Dean threatened.

"You've done this before." Roman said in a low voice. He was certain his friend had played punisher to a number of lovers.

"Maybe not in a thought out kind of way," Dean replied. "But I keep my bitches in line however I want to. And if you've decided to be my bitch this time, you'll get the same treatment. A few lessons in humility, a little bit of pain. You'll live," Ambrose concluded with a sneer. Roman couldn't stifle a moan. That sounded so very hot to him.

Reigns had already thought about this enough to know he wanted it. He'd never done anything sexual with another man but the excitement it added to his submissive fantasy was immeasurable. A female couldn't provide a cock for him to suck or to penetrate him with. That degree of humiliation was just something he yearned to try. Truth be told, maybe he'd had a bit of lust directed at Sheamus but once he heard that Dean had wanted to dominate Seth, he'd started thinking of his friend more and more. Ambrose had just the demeanor for this kind of rough sexual experience.

Ambrose had moved his body closer to Roman's. The blond's body was fully exposed as he'd pushed the sheet away. He liked being nude and being seen. He was proud of having a big dick and he liked that Reigns was checking it out. It was fully erect and he stroked it a few times. "I'm gonna fuck your ass hard," he growled at the big man. He liked Roman's reaction - looking down, suddenly shy.

Ambrose closed the gap between them and kissed Roman roughly. It still felt odd but it was part of closing this deal and the blond liked the taste of the big man, truth be told. He breathed furiously through his nose and reached his tongue deeply into his partner's mouth. Roman eagerly kissed him back and put hands against Dean's toned back and pulled him forward, on top.

"You like me on top." Ambrose's voice was low and gravel-like as always. But sexier than when he was just speaking - more breathy.

Reigns' own deep voice was much more intense than usual. "Yeah, I do." He was very honest. Both men were very vocal and direct. All the night's liquor was certainly the reason for the lack of shyness as they were both still wasted but functional.

"Have you ever even sucked cock?" Dean rolled onto his back and asked Roman with a slight smirk.

"No." Reigns gulped. He was on the verge of tying something brand new.

Ambrose stroked his own cock. "I think you know what to do, So … fucking get to it."

After a slight hesitation, Reigns slid himself down the bed and grasped Dean's cock. A husky moaned escaped the blond's lips. The Samoan put his lips to the head finding it sticky with precum. It was strange how it kind of disgusted him and yet totally attracted him. After rubbing his lips across and tasting the liquid, the disgust faded and he was eager to lap it all up. He literally licked the head like an ice cream cone until all the sticky substance was gone. It came natural to pull the head into his mouth and slide his lips down the shaft. He drug his lips back up letting his tongue explore the texture of Dean's cock. With every downward stroke, he went deeper until he was taking it like he'd done it a hundred times before.

It was only after he could feel Roman's comfort that Ambrose began to react. He pushed his hips up slightly to get deeper into the big brunette's mouth. Roman not only allowed it but seemed to welcome it. Dean knew there was a fine line between controlling someone and scaring them off. He was very careful with Reigns. When Roman settled between his thighs and was sucking him with eagerness and pure desire, Ambrose slipped a hand onto the back of his head. He controlled Reigns' movements with little, non-forceful pushes forward. The big man responded well, obviously longing for that feeling of being dominated.

Dean pushed Roman's long hair away from his face and tilted his head for a better view. He'd done this hundreds of times with girls and this was no different. He wanted to see his cock going into his sex partner's mouth. That fueled him to push his hips up higher and Roman's head down harder. Reigns had a gag reflex moment and Ambrose allowed him to regroup before continuing the assault on the big man's mouth. "Next time you can choke on it," Ambrose growled at him. Reigns made a noise in his throat. He liked the crude comment.

It wasn't a quickie blow job at all. Dean made sure of that, holding himself off well. Making it last was his specialty and a source of arrogant pride for him. Reigns didn't lose interest but showed the usual signs of giving head for a long time - losing his timing, stopping to swallow. Blowing somebody wasn't exactly the easiest thing and he had new respect for girls.

"You're getting lazy," Dean pointed out, though he thought Roman was doing a damn fine job. He just wanted to shake him up a little. "Why don't you show me you like sucking my cock?" He grinned when Roman went back to work in earnest. "Oh yeah Roman, fucking take it. Fucking take my cock." He put both hands on the back of Reigns' head and pumped swiftly into his mouth. "Take it, fuck. Suck that cock deep." When Roman made a few choking noises, Ambrose fucked his mouth harder. "Fucking deal with it, big boy. You wanted so bad; you can suck it without whining." He banged Roman's mouth, chanting softly, "Take that cock, take it. Suck that cock." He pushed Roman away when the urge to come was too strong to fight.

Roman was in slight shock at what he'd just done and even more so by Dean's absolute confidence in ordering him around. Damn Ambrose was a brazen, dirty motherfucker. This was what he'd wanted - just like this. He sighed in relief at that break his mouth was getting.

"Don't get too comfy. We are so far from done." Ambrose had noted Roman's moment of relaxation. As much as he liked going down on his friend, Roman sighed at the thought of more cock sucking. "Oh don't worry," Dean soothed, his tone not covering the real taunting he meant to convey. "I'm tired of your mouth but I'm ready to get into your other hole. I bet you'll be begging to go back to blowing me once I start fucking you." That made Roman groan. He had no idea why he liked this abusive treatment but it was just driving him crazy.

Still Reigns wasn't completely into getting a dry fuck his first time out. "I really need lube," He told Dean in a sincere tone.

"I've got that," Dean assured him. "I've fucked a lot of asses. There's just usually a pussy next door to it." After making the true statement regarding his active sex life, he added, "And a drawer full of rubbers too. Turn over."

The brunette turned over, his toned abs and hard, hard dick against the mattress. This felt like a moment of no return but he had to live this out.

This not being a romantic liaison, Dean was straight to the point. "Spread your legs apart and show me what I'm getting into - no pun intended." His cool little chuckle made his lame joke seem just right for the moment.

Reigns opened his legs wide. "I said to show me," Ambrose ordered. The Samoan blushed and exhaled loudly but did as he was told and reached back and spread his cheeks using both hands. "Wider," Dean said bluntly. Roman swallowed hard and pulled his ass cheeks open with more force. He felt vulnerable being on display in such a dirty way. Dean gave an exasperated sigh. "No. Put your fucking fingers around your asshole and open it up. You get that? You understand that?" Dean's was tone was condescending and it made Reigns' cock leak precum. Roman did as he was told although he was humiliated - just as Dean had warned him he would be.

He jerked when he felt Dean's index finger rubbing across his pucker. "Not bad," Ambrose said, his voice low and full of lust. He continued the persistent rubbing. "I bet it's tight as hell up in here." Roman groaned at that last statement.

Ambrose slipped away and Reigns knew he was getting lubricant. He was so ready for it and he moaned when Dean's finger returned to stroke his hole. Even as he stroked across Roman's smooth entrance, he added the warm lube. "Oh god," Reigns exclaimed in a whisper.

"I got it now," Ambrose whispered as he pushed Roman's hands away, allowing him to release his cheeks. Dean pulled one plump, firm cheek to the side, regaining his visual fix on his target. With a thoroughly lubed index finger, Dean started pushing it inside his friend's extremely tight orifice. He worked it in deep despite Roman's little whines. He was already soaking his middle finger, ignoring Reigns' pathetic little noises. He pulled Roman's cheek open farther, stretching his little pucker and began working the second finger in slowly.

"Ouch," Reigns whispered. As if showing him that complaining would get him nowhere, Ambrose sunk both fingers immediately making Roman yelp.

"Shut up and take it," Dean's authority-laced voice demanded. He worked his fingers in and out of Roman's tight hole roughly. "Just like that," Ambrose whispered. "Take it just like that. Let me get up in that ass." With each dirty statement, Roman got more into it and relaxed. The big man moaned loudly when Dean yanked his head back by the hair and slid slick fingers in and out swiftly.  
>"You can handle another," Dean remarked casually. He added his ring finger to the others, forcing his way inside Roman's tight little opening. By now, the brunette was rolling his hips and moaning without shame. He finger-fucked Reigns until his pucker was loose and easy to get into. "Ready for my cock?"<p>

"Yeah," Roman said, barely breathing. "God yeah."

Ambrose rolled the condom on and mounted Roman from behind. He lined his cock up with the big man's relaxed entrance. Dean pushed the head in and immediately felt Roman tense up.

"You can relax or I can force it in. I really don't care because I'm getting up your ass either way." Ambrose wasn't playing and he damn well meant to fuck the big Samoan under him. He pushed forward against the resistance. Roman began to get loud as pain shot through him. There was quickly a hand clamped across his mouth and Dean muffled the brunette's cries as he forced his thick cock, balls deep into that tight body. He pumped Roman relentlessly until the Samoan's protests turned into sounds of pleasure.

"Knew I'd made you like it," Ambrose said snidely. "You do like it, don't you Roman?"

"Fuck yes." The brunette was shuddering. He yelped as Dean's smacked his ass cheek. The blond gave Roman a few more hard strikes while he fucked him.

"Enough play," Dean said seriously. He settled over Roman and braced his hands on the bed. He forcefully fucked the big man while Reigns made loud noises that ranged from pain to pleasure.

As Roman became louder, Ambrose got even more into it. He grabbed Reigns by the hair. "Oh poor Roman, do you have any idea how long I can make this last?" He pumped hard. "I can make this go on forever." He pulled back on Roman's hair. "Get up on all fours," he ordered. Reigns did so. "Oh fuck yes; I can get in deeper now. Get in deep and fuck you all night." Dean growled.

Reigns was admittedly really feeling tender as Dean's thick cock worked like a piston into him. But this was what he'd wanted - to be controlled completely, made to submit. "Start jerking your cock," Dean ordered. Reigns moaned as his hand grasped his rock hard dick and he began masturbating.

Dean was pumping Roman like an animal now. His vigor was too rough but he couldn't stop himself. "Oh fuck yeah, you take it good, don't you? You take my cock real good." Ambrose was almost at bursting point. "You're letting me tear you up, Reigns." Ambrose was turning them both on with his graphic filth. "Fuck, almost there. Just have to bang this ass a little longer." He was panting. "Oh damn, take it." He grabbed Roman's hair, "Take that cock, yeah take it, take it - uhhhh fuck! Fuck!" Ambrose released harder than he had in awhile, pumping till the bitter in.

A delightfully used up, broken Roman jerked himself to a finish. Having Dean just own him like that and make it very clear with every filthy, demeaning comment was what took Reigns to a splattering climax, his thick seed soaking the sheets.

Ambrose settled on his back, panting. Reigns was trying to catch his breath. Though Dean wouldn't admit it, that was the best sex he'd had in a long time. For Reigns, his dirty fantasy had been fulfilled completely. He knew he'd have a tender ass for days to come but it was worth it. It was the rough, challenging experience he'd wanted.

After lying there awhile, Roman's eyes grew wide at Dean's simple statement. "I'm ready to fuck you again."

"Are you serious?" Roman asked. The large man was resting on his back.

"I'm fucking serious. Yeah." Ambrose smacked Roman's big thigh. "So, facedown."

Reigns hesitated but was determined to be the obedient whore of his fantasies. He turned over and pushed his ass in the air. Dean gave him a hard spank on the ass before getting between the big man's thighs and shoving his thick cock back up Roman's over-used hole. It was a rougher fucking than the first one. But didn't last near as long. Both men got off hard. Dean went to sleep quickly. Roman found himself with burning pain but was oddly into the feeling. It was a totally new sensation. He too, finally collapsed into deep sleep. They were out until the morning light interrupted their hung-over slumber.

After Dean had darkened the room and the two discussed their dirty night, Dean had enjoyed one last go at Roman's ass. And while it hurt Roman, the pain was wonderful and the pleasure was amazing. He had no regrets at all. He was thoroughly pleased that his fantasy was complete.


End file.
